


Words Off My Chest

by Broken_Record_3



Category: American Girl Dolls - All Media Types, American Girls: Molly - Various Authors
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, THIS IS BASED ON THE MOVIE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Record_3/pseuds/Broken_Record_3
Summary: “Well, do you promise not to get mad at me?”“Emily, I could never be mad at you.”
Relationships: Molly McIntire/Emily Bennett
Kudos: 1





	Words Off My Chest

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhh this kinda sucks I wrote this when I was sleepy. Reader discretion advised, it’s not inappropriate or anything it’s just bad writing.

The London night sky was dark and cloudy, the moon barely visible behind the clouds and smog. A cold wind blew through the air and rattled trees and flags. 

Emily pulled her coat closer to her shoulders, shivering. She was sitting on the roof of her building, next to her best friend Molly. Molly was visiting London for the first time, now that she was 19 and could make her own decisions on where to travel. 

It was about halfway through Molly’s visit that the two girls had decided to try to go to the roof of Emily’s apartment building. They had gone up every night since, to talk and look at the sky and just rest. 

Now it was the last night, and the two of them had been on the roof for hours. It must have been midnight now, and Emily didn’t want to go back to her room any time soon. 

“Molly,” Emily began. There was something she really needed to tell Molly, and now was the time to say it. 

“Yes?” Molly responded. 

Even in the darkness, Emily could still see Molly’s face. She had taken off her glasses. God, she was beautiful, Emily thought. 

“I.. I need to tell you something.” Emily said. 

“Go ahead!” Molly replied. One of the thousand things that Emily loved about Molly was how enthusiastic she was about everything. 

Emily paused and looked down. Was she really going to say this? Would it change everything? 

“Well, do you promise not to get mad at me?” 

“Emily, I could never be mad at you. You’re my best friend.” 

Emily took a deep breath in and opened her mouth. There was no stopping now. 

“I know this might be immoral and illegal, but I can’t hide it any longer. I love you, Molly McIntire. I’ve loved you ever since the day I met you, and I wish to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

Molly’s face went blank. Emily had a split-second where she thought that she had made some terrible mistake, that Molly would be furios and never talk to her again. 

“Oh Emily,” Molly said, the sound of a smile in her voice, “I thought you’d never say!” 

Emily felt so happy that she swore she could fly. This was all that she could have ever wanted, and it was real, it was finally in more than her dreams. 

A few seconds later she felt Molly put her lips on Emily’s, and everything felt right. This was perfect, she thought, this was what she’d wanted since she was a kid looking at Molly at dinner instead of eating. 

Running her fingers through Molly’s hair and pressing their bodies closer together, Emily thought that she never wanted this to end.


End file.
